El Principio del Final
by Zoey3013
Summary: Hace treinta y cinco años, el capitolio recuperó el control de Panem y destruyó los distritos 12 y 13 por ser los más ligados a la 2da rebelión. Los Juegos del Hambre hicieron su reaparición cinco años después haciendo que los once distritos tuvieran que volver a celebrar la cosecha anualmente para elegir a sus tributos. ¿Qué pasará en esta 105 edición de los Juegos del Hambre?


_Los personajes de la obra que estás a punto de leer pertenecen (todos y cada uno) a mi autoría. Sin embargo, la historia en la que se basa la trama pertenece a la genial **Suzanne Collins**. Pido que por favor me avisen si desean publicarla en algún otro sitio, gracias. _

**_-Zoey3013_**

* * *

Rebelión, una de las tantas palabras imposibles de pronunciar en los 11 distritos que -junto al capitolio- forman Panem. Hace treinta y cinco años, el capitolio recuperó el control de Panem de una manera que desconozco y destruyó los distritos 12 y 13 por ser los más ligados a la segunda rebelión. Como era de esperar, los Juegos del Hambre hicieron su reaparición cinco años después haciendo que los once distritos tuvieran que volver a celebrar la cosecha anualmente para elegir a sus tributos. Las fuerzas del capitolio se han asegurado de mantener a los distritos apaciguados, y han vuelto completamente imposible algo como una nueva rebelión, incluso la mención intencionada de esta palabra frente a los agentes de la paz es equivalente a un fuerte castigo o la muerte en la plaza pública.

* * *

**Campo de manzanos. Distrito 11.**

-Trevor, ya baja de ahí, debemos irnos.-Apenas podía ver un poco de la piel olivácea de mi hermano a través de las ramas del árbol en el que estaba. Normalmente, era yo la que subía a la copa de los árboles a recoger los frutos más altos, sin embargo mi hermano mellizo amaba tanto como yo la sensación de estar sobre todo el mundo, sobre todo Panem, así que de vez en cuando, él decidía hacer el trabajo por mi. Una pequeña campanilla sonaba por tercera vez en el campo, era lo que indicaba que habíamos terminado por ese día. -¡Trevor!- Estaba a punto de subir al árbol cuando escuché el movimiento de las ramas y luego un par de pies que aterrizaron en el suelo. Di la vuelta, sabiendo quien era, y vi a mi hermano que me otorgaba una amplia sonrisa. En sus manos habían unas cuantas manzanas, una de ellas con un gran mordisco. Aterrorizada, miré a mi alrededor en busca de algún agente de la paz, para nuestra suerte no había ninguno. Aquella manzana hizo que los brazos me ardieran, estaba recordando el castigo que recibían los que se atrevían a probar los frutos que cultivábamos. -¿Estás loco?-Grité alarmada, aunque luego me arrepentí de hacerlo. De un manotazo hice que soltara las manzanas, el me miró con una ceja levantada, un gesto típico de él.

-No te preocupes hermanita, nada pasará. Todos están ocupados en el edificio de justicia. -Dijo él, con la naturalidad de siempre. Lo miré enojada, pero no por mucho tiempo, nunca podría estar demasiado enojada con él, en fin, llevábamos toda la vida juntos. La campanilla sonó una cuarta y posiblemente última vez, interrumpiendo la conversación. Sin preocuparse por recoger las manzanas del suelo, mi hermano me haló del brazo, corriendo hacía la salida del campo. Al llegar a ahí, una pequeña mujer de cabellos grises y piel clara nos hizo un gesto, algo que ya comprendíamos de memoria, nos pedía los frutos que habíamos recogido. -Todos podridos, lo siento. -Dijo Trevor con el rostro serio. La mujer me miró por unos segundos, dudando, pero luego nos dejó salir.

-Te has arriesgado con ella. ¿Y si no nos hubiera creído? -Dije seria, mirando hacia atrás, hacia aquella mujer. Mi hermano no respondió, se limitó a seguir halandome hasta que llegamos a la pequeña choza en la que vivíamos junto a nuestra madre y nuestras dos hermanas mayores. El techo de ésta estaba en muy malas condiciones, cuando llovía, el agua solía caer en chorritos en varias partes de la casa. A pesar de esto, era nuestro hogar, éramos suertudos de poder decir que teníamos uno. Nos reunimos en la pequeña mesa para cenar, una hogaza de pan frío, y una sopa hecha de algunas bayas y muy poca carne. Cenamos en silencio, como era normal en nosotros, disfrutamos de nuestra compañía de una manera que no muchos entenderían. Preferíamos tener al silencio de nuestra parte, y ese día más que nunca, ya que de nuestros labios no saldría nada más que preocupación. Como no, estábamos a unas quince horas de que se celebrara la cosecha anual. A la hora de dormir me sentía inquieta, por primera vez en toda mi vida mi nombre y el de mi hermano entrarían en la tómbola, por primera vez sufríamos el riesgo de ir a los juegos del hambre. Por fin pude lograr calmarme lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño, pero no uno tranquilo como me hubiera gustado, sino todo lo contrario. Una pesadilla.

"_Estaba corriendo de algo que no podía ver, no sabía lo que era, solo sabía que no podía dejar que me alcanzara. No. Llevaba unos minutos corriendo por un bosque que al parecer se repetía una y otra vez cuando pude ver el final del camino. El borde de un precipicio. Quería parar, mas mis pies no hacían caso de lo que mi cerebro ordenaba, en vez de eso corrían mucho más rápido. Cuando llegué al final, sentí que mis pies se separaban el suelo, no de la manera que esperaba, sino en un salto. Un salto lo bastante largo y alto como para llegar al otro lado, un sitio que no había visto unos segundos atrás, lleno de flores y manzanos cuyos frutos recogía alguien que conocía bien. Mi hermano Trevor dio la vuelta para verme llegar al lado alegre de aquel extraño sitio, estiró sus brazos cuando comenzaba a acercarme a él ya que era posible que cayera justo a unos pasos de distancia, y yo hice lo mismo, ansiando tocar sus cortos dedos. Solo faltaban unos centímetros. Nuestros dedos apenas llegaron a rozarse, pues algo nos interrumpió, un fuerte rugido atravesó el silencio que invadía el prado. Caí al suelo ya que mi hermano había comenzado a retroceder rápidamente, mirando hacía unos árboles que de la nada comenzaban a incendiarse. De ellos salieron unos extraños animales, se sostenían en sus cuatro patas, pero no parecían animales del todo. "Mutos" Pensé. Solo el Capitolio sería capaz de crear aquellos monstruos que salían de todas partes. Un dolor agudo atravesó mi brazo, uno de ellos me había mordido, miré hacía mi hermano en busca de algún gesto que me diera fuerzas para levantarme, en su lugar solo pude ver como unos cuantos mutos se acumulaban donde él debería de haber estado y comenzaban a comer algo. Despegué la vista justo para encontrarme un muto a mi lado, me gruñía y comenzaba a caminar hacia mi..."_

Desperté agitada, mi ropa estaba empapada de sudor. Miré hacia todos lados y caminé hasta la cama de Trevor para asegurarme que estaba bien. No estaba. Miré hacía una pequeña ventana, que más bien parecía un defecto de construcción, y vi que era de día. Mis hermanos seguramente se preparaban para la cosecha que tendría lugar no muy tarde. Caminé hacia la parte delantera de la casa (una mezcla de sala de estar, cocina y comedor) y ahí encontré a mi madre y a una de mis hermanas, pregunté por Trevor y mi madre me informó que había salido a dar una última vuelta antes de la cosecha. Solté un bufido, lo hacía como si esa fuera la última vez que vería el distrito. Caminé hasta la pequeña habitación que hacía la función de aseo y me dispuse a darme un baño. Mientras lo hacía mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas, ¿Y si en serio era la última vez que vería mi distrito? No, era imposible. Mi nombre apenas entraba una vez en la tómbola, solo una vez mi nombre estaba escrito en uno de esos papeles. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que yo saliera elegida, o de que mi hermano fuera elegido. Aún así, no había mucho de qué preocuparse, ¿O sí? Estaba segura de que alguien tomaría mi lugar de ser yo la elegida. Gran error pensar eso. Salí del baño y encontré a mi hermano que acababa de salir de mi habitación. Entré a ella y me puse mi vestido para la cosecha. Había pertenecido a mi madre, y luego a mi hermana... y a la otra, por lo tanto estaba un poco desgastado. Pero no podíamos costearnos mucho más que eso. Amarré mi pelo en una cola y salí de mi habitación, mi madre me miró con una sonrisa, pero había algo más en su mirada, miedo. Miedo de que uno de sus hijos saliera en la cosecha, sabiendo que ella misma no podría mostrarse voluntaria. Cuando sonó la alarma que nos indicaba que debíamos estar en el edificio de justicia, le di un beso a mi madre y a la más grande de mis hermanas en gesto de despedida. En mi distrito éramos tantos que una parte de las personas no-elegibles debía de quedarse en casa y ver, de manera obligatoria, la cosecha transmitida en la televisión.

Mi hermano Trevor, mi hermana Alice y yo llegamos agarrados de las manos al edificio de justicia. El ambiente de éste era sencillamente deprimente, abundaban principalmente las caras jóvenes, chicos de doce a dieciocho años eran obligados a participar en la matanza pública que eran los juegos del hambre. Los tres nos acercamos a una fila, al llegar al final un agente de la paz nos hizo una prueba de sangre para confirmar nuestra presencia. Luego nos enviaron a unas zonas separadas por cuerdas dependiendo del sexo y la edad. Cuando me separaron de mi hermano comencé a sentir nervios de verdad, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros era elegido?

-¡Bienvenidos a los centésimo quintos juegos del hambre! -Dijo el hombre de cabellos rojo fuego que elegía nuestros nombres desde que tenía uso de razón. Luego de una larga introducción a los juegos del hambre dicha por la alcaldesa del distrito, en la que se hablaba del tratado que dio lugar a estos, era turno de sortear los nombres. Tenía el corazón en el puño, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. -Sin nada más que decir, comencemos. -Se acercó al pequeño envase de cristal que contenía al menos mil nombres femeninos y, con la mano dentro de él, comenzó a hacer unos delicados movimientos antes de elegir al "ganador". Luego de eso se acercó al micrófono. A esas alturas había dejado de temblar, estaba guardando un suspiro para cuando leyera el nombre de alguna otra chica.

.-Camille Cardenaw. -Ese nombre me parecía conocido. Pero ninguna chica se movía, ¿Donde estaría? -¡Camille Cardenaw! -Definitivamente, conocía a aquella chica, pero por alguna razón no lograba pensar en su rostro. De repente sentí un toque en el hombro y ahí entendí de donde conocía ese nombre. Obviamente era yo. Y nadie se había puesto en mi lugar, al menos no aún. Caminé hacía la tarima provisional, o más que eso arrastré los pies. No, no. No podía ser yo. Estaba atrapada en otro sueño. Subí los tres escalones y llegué hasta aquel hombre que en ese momento me parecía demasiado ajeno. Miré hacía la multitud, en busca de mi hermano, pero no podía encontrarlo. -¡Demosle un gran aplauso a la primer tributo del distrito 11! -Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, pero no podía encontrar a ninguno de mis familiares. ¿Como estarían mi madre y mi hermana en casa? ¿Como se lo habrán tomado? -Ahora elegiremos a nuestro tributo masculino. -Hizo justamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, solo que del lado contrario. Cuando se paró a mi lado, pude encontrar a Trevor. Su mirada comenzaba a inundarse de lágrimas, aunque podía ver que trataba de mantenerse sereno. Todo mi alrededor se había fundido en una sola imagen en varios tonos de grises, solo existíamos Trevor y yo. Hasta que oí el nombre del tributo masculino:

-Alexander Denver. -Por un segundo sentí que se me iba un gran peso de encima, mi hermano había sobrevivido a su primera cosecha. Vi al chico caminar hacia nosotros, tenía la piel oscura y el pelo negro, como la gran mayoría de nosotros, a pesar de esto, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Pero cuando dio el primer paso para subir a un escalón, pasó algo inesperado...

-¡Seré su voluntario! Yo... ¡Me ofrezco como voluntario! -Era una voz que había oído cientos de veces, primero que nada ubiqué su cara entre el público, ya no tenía ni rastro de la lágrima que había tratado de derramar, ya no me quedaba duda alguna de quien era. Trevor se había ofrecido como voluntario.

* * *

**NdA: **Este es mi primer fanfic sobre los Juegos del Hambre, espero lo disfruten. Tenía mucho tiempo con la idea en la cabeza, la idea de la historia de estos mellizos, pero no sabía como aplicarla. Es apenas mi segundo fanfic, traten de no ser muy duros... Aún así:

_¿Merezco algún review?_


End file.
